Connor Newman
Connor Newman is a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless. Actor History: *Brady & Cooper Friedman (08/2013-01/2014; recurring) *Michael & Nolan Webb (02/2014-07/2015; recurring) *Henry & Owen Leark (08/2015-present; recurring) Character History: Background: Connor Adam Newman is the only living child of Victor "Adam" Newman Jr. and Chelsea Lawson. Less than a year earlier Chelsea had miscarried Connor's older brother Riley Newman. He has two siblings, an older maternal half-brother John "Johnny" Abbott IV and a younger paternal half-brother Christian Newman. He was born on August 12, 2013. Chelsea learning that she was pregnant with Connor shortly after splitting with Adam. The couple split a few months following Chelsea's miscarriage of Riley on October 15, 2012. Chelsea feared that Adam would take custody of Connor as soon as he was born so she and best friend Chloe Mitchell decided to him off as another man's child. Chelsea soon became involved with Dylan McAvoy and allowed Dylan and everyone including Adam that Dylan's was her child's father. 2010's: Chelsea and Dylan were married just hours before Connor's birth and Dylan later delivered Connor. The couple chose to name Connor after Dylan's late adoptive father Terry McAvoy, they named hime Terrence Connor McAvoy II. By the time of Connor's birth, Adam had given up the belief that he was Connor's father. A few months after Connor's birth it is learned that he may have a genetic eye disorder - Retinitis Pigmentosa. This eye disorder runnings in Adam's family and Adam gets Chelsea to admit that he is Connor's father not Dylan. Chelsea and Dylan split following the reveal of the paternity. Chelsea and Connor move in with Adam following the split. Adam and Chelsea learn that if Connor gets a corneas transplant, his eyesight will be saved. Shortly after learning this, Cordelia "Delia" Abbott is hit by a car and her parents Billy and Chloe choose to donate her corneas to Connor. His eyesight is saved. Adam and Chelsea soon fall back in love and become a couple again. Connor is later kidnapped once again this time by Chloe, who is suffer a breakdown following Delia's death. Adam and Chelsea get Connor back and soon remarry. The family's happiness doesn't last long as it is soon revealed that Adam was the one who accidently hit Delia with his car. Adam and Billy are in a car accident following the reveal and Adam is presumed dead. Following Adam's presumed death, Chelsea became close with William "Billy" Abbott (Johnny's father). Chelsea and Billy became engaged but by this time Adam returned with a new face and under the alias of Gabriel Bingham with help from Sage Warner, a friend of the real Gabriel. Adam broke up Chelsea's relationship with Billy and became involved with 'Gabriel'. But before braking them up Adam slept with Sage. Sage became pregnant by either Adam or Nick's brother. Adam later revealed that truth and once Adam got over legal trouble, Chelsea and Adam got back together and became a family with Connor. Sage's had a DNA test revealed Nick to be the father but Adam has changed so that he got get back together Chelsea. Sage's son was presumed dead after birth but was switched at birth. Christian is currently believed to be the son of Sharon Collins and Dylan. References Newman, Connor